poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Stark
Name: Ryan Stark Species: Volmenari (A Wolf/Fox hybrid) Ability: has the ability to take a form of a Zoroark (on his own use; but can go beserk when looking at the moon as it causes him to take the form of a Zoroark and go on a rampage.) Bio:He is a (a wolve/fox hybrid) who has the power to transform into a zoroark. He is a calm and collected teenager, a mechanic and a close combat fighter. Brandy Harrington had a relationship with him (like Dave and Kitty Katswell). Ryan joins Team C.A.T. to stop the toad empire for they destroyed his home planet. He made friend with Mordeci and Rigby had joined with the team. A new journey begin. In Dave Felis and Tweety's High-Flyin Adventure, he appeared in the Celestial Clash of Secrets along with Dave, Barlog, and five fighters: Boxer Dyson, Taikyoku Roujin, Karate Kid, Yankee Sekitori, and Kung Fu Lee. He easily defeated Yankee and fights Dave in the Semi-Finals. Ryan had transform into a Zoroark and almost cause havoc. Dave successfully use his Felis Sonic attack to blow up the moon just to break free of the rampaging Zoroark. Zoroark had transformed back to his normal self and faints. Brandy didn't want Ryan join team cat, thinking that Komplex will destroy him. Ryan's eyes were opened, but he doesn't remember what happened since he has amensia and fled the hospital which made Nurse Joy concerned. This will make the audience question Will Ryan join team cat and saved the world, and why Brandy is hiding something from Ryan and her team. After the end of the adventures of tweety, Ryan has regained his memory and mastered his power. Thus, he joined team C.A.T. fighting Komplex's fused monster Harpy FroKong by using of the Burst Mode: Emperior Greymon(Digimon Frontier). Also, Ryan apologised to brandy about the destruction of the rainforest caused by him saying he was controlled by komplex but Lola Boa and Ed the otter survived the destruction (as Dave stated them as a pink and purple snake and that otter from that other adventure team Sam, Max, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers work with, as Dave read their resumes.) But now, Ryan was forgiven. Dave Felis feel so great that Ryan became a member of Team C.A.T. Like: To read Books, fixing ride for dave and his teams, and stop toad empire plans. Dislike: Clowns, In part-18, the heroes of team C.A.T ready for the onslaught in New York. Ryan Stark had went to the toad sky fortress with the helped of Iron Man and War Machine.They saw cartoon slaves being tortured with all the work. They attacked the toad soliders with all they had. Ryan saw Lola Boa, Ed, Mordeci and Rigby were slaved.Loa Boa tell Ryan about the destruction of the rainforest since Gasper le gecko tell Brandy and Mr.Whiskers. Ryan remembers it, It was Gasper start the rainforest destruction with komplex help. After that, the ship is destroyed,but Ryan use little of Zoroark power to transform into Gliscor to escape. The cartoon have escaped. In New York, Ryan and his friends had evacate all the people. Ryan had to go helped Team C.A.T with Mordeci and Rigby helped.A new battle begin. Part 19, Ryan Stark saw Team C.A.T. identities and know keep it secret for them.He wanted to join them to help,but Brandy doesn't need his help, Ryan had no choice to activated the crystal self-destruct or fight them by using three legendaries. However,he wanted to talk to Dave Felis to giving two of his report of the "Rainforest Destruction" and "Komplex Super Army" was giving by A Mysterious lady of T.U.F.F. (Kitty Katswell). Ryan was framed by rainforest destruction and know he was sorry. Transformations Zoroark (Champion Mode by either by use or when looking at the moon) Gliscor (Super Mode or having little Zoroark spirit) Lucario (Mega Mode or having a high level of Zoroark spirit) EmperorGreyMon EmperorGreyMon Burst Mode Entei(Hold Fire Stone) Raioku(Hold Thunderstone) Suicune(Hold Waterstone) Category:Animal characters Category:Volmenari Category:Anti Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Not completely evil. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies